A new begining
by habie22
Summary: Set after the last battle. Harry starts a new chapter in his life and it is full of love, jealousy, hate and of course adventure. HG alittle of HR. title soon to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Harry had killed Voldemort, and for the first time Harry felt a big weight lifted of his shoulders. He looked around the Great Hall to see the last of the bodies being removed, and also saw people celebrating and also mourning. Harry decided that it was best to get out of there. Right when he was about to leave Ron and Hermione walked up to him hand in hand. Harry could tell they were both clearly upset over what happened but could also tell they were glad it was finally over. 

"Hi."

"Hey mate" said Ron.

"Hi," replied Hermione. She looked over tired and her face had tear stains.

After they all said hi everything went silent, Harry finally broke the tension when he said "It is such a relief that it's finally over."

"Ya I know I finally don't have to keep saving your butt." replied Ron with a grin on his face.

Hermione giggled. "Ron you do know you have it completely wrong he's always the one saving your butt."

"Did you have to ruin it for me couldn't you just let me feel like I was special." He said this while glaring at her.

"You are special" She gave him a kiss; which made Ron turn bright red. They were looking into each others eyes, both of them having grins on their faces. Harry felt like he was going to throw up at the sight of them being all lovey dovey, though he was happy for them he still didn't like seeing this so he decided to interrupt the couple.

"Hey Ron could you tell your mom and the rest of your family that I'm sorry for their loss…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Out of nowhere he suddenly thought of Ginny and how she must be feeling.

"……..I will." Ron said he looked like he was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Thanks Ron, umm could you also do me a favour and tell Ginny I said hi."

Instead of Ron answering him it was Hermione. "Harry why don't you do it yourself?" You could tell in her voice that she sounded concerned.

"Because I'm…" He couldn't tell them the truth that he was leaving so he decided to lie. "I'm going to take a walk."

Hermione looked like she didn't believe what he said but Ron just said. "Well don't be to long."

"I won't"

He didn't dare look either in the eye because he was afraid they see right through his disguise.

"Well see you in a bit then," said Ron.

Harry started walking out the great hall. At the door he looked back once more time and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards Ginny. _Goodbye_ he thought before he turned his back to them and started walking again. After a few minutes he was more than halfway down the hall, when out of nowhere someone grabbed his arm. Just from the touch goosebumps shot through his whole body and he knew who it was before he even turned to face them. A red head girl with the most beautiful eyes was looking straight at him as though they could see into his soul._ Ginny _just saying her name inside his head made him start to sweat. They were just staring at each other; Ginny was the one who broke the silence,

"Hi" To Harry her voice was heavenly.

"Hi," he replied.

Before he could say anything else, Ginny started talking again.

"Look I know you probably feel like shit right now but that doesn't mean you have the right to leave. You know how many people are feeling like their hearts have been ripped out but their still here because they know that there's no other place they rather be. So if you're going to leave than you're a coward." Her face was turning red, no one else could make him see what he was doing was stupid. He was now fighting the urge to pull her into a kiss. You can't kiss her remember your promise to Ron.

"Ginny you're right." He was looking at his feet feeling ashamed about what he was planning to do. "I was wondering would you go for a walk with me."

Where the hell did that come from thought Ginny. "Umm sure I would love too," she said this with a small smile.

They walk silently all the way to the oak tree. Harry was thinking of a way to tell Ginny how he feels and to ask her to take him back. He was looking out at the lake still trying to sort his thoughts. Ginny knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong."

"Nothing….Ginny I don't know how to say this." He now turned to face her, looking straight into her eyes. Those eyes that make his heart beat speed up every time he looked into them. "I know your brother is going to kill me for this but I have to say it." He took a deep breath. "I know I hurt you and I know I can never make it up to you, but I want to try if you let me. I really like you." He really wanted to say he loved her but couldn't bring himself to say it just in case she didn't feel the same way. "And I was wondering if you would become my girlfriend again." Harry had worn his heart on his sleeve well he almost did and now he began to worry that Ginny didn't feel the same way. Moments had passed and he still stood there looking at Ginny though she wasn't looking at him she was busy studying her feet, he was waiting for an answer. Just as Ginny started to reply she was interrupted by an "umm, ummm" they both turned to see who it was that interrupted Harry from getting his answer. It was Cho Chang.

* * *

A/N This is my first fan fiction ever so please go easy on me.Also I have a great stroy line and I just need like 2 chapters to make sure everything flows and then its time for the drama.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Cho," Harry managed to choke out. He was in uttered shock seeing her standing there.

"Hi Harry," She gave him a smile and then she glared at Ginny.

"What do you want Cho," said Ginny her voice had a tint of iteration in it. God she has to interrupt everything well actually I think that's a good thing thought Ginny.

Cho was looking at Harry again she was so happy to see him and also happy that she interrupted them.

"Oh right, I almost forgot why I came here. Anyways Harry Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office."

"Ok thank you Cho."

He turned away from Cho and looked Ginny straight in the eyes and grabbed her hands. "Look can we finish this later?" he asked. He was truly sad that he had to leave because he really wanted an answer. She gave a small nod and let go of his hands.

"Well in till later then." He started to walk off with Cho following him. Cho was once again happy that Harry and Ginny hadn't finished talking because it gave her more time to win him back.

"Harry," she said in a quiet voice.

"Ya."

"Do you want to hang out in a couple days?" She asked.

"Ummmm…..sure" replied Harry. He was sort of happy that he and Cho could mend their friendship since they left it off bad but he didn't want anything more than to be her friend.

They walked silently until they reached the stairs. "This is were I leave so bye Cho." He left her at the bottom and headed up the stairs. When he reached the headmistress office he realized that he didn't know the password. The gargoyle just looked at Harry and jumped aside without getting a password.

Harry walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in" said a voice from behind the door. He walked in to see that Ron and Hermione were there. Harry took a seat next to Ron and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"I have asked you three here for two reasons. The first reason is to tell you that you are allowed to come back here in September to finish your seventh year, along with the rest of the people in your year. But I do need your answer now so I'll give you a couple minutes to discuss it among yourself"

Hermione piped up "Oh don't worry Professor McGonagall we don't need anytime to discuss it now speaking for me, Ron and Harry we would all be glad to come back here in September, wouldn't we Ron and Harry?" The two boys just nodded their head.

"Ok now that that is settled I would like to know what you three were doing this past year."

All three of them knew that this question was going to come up. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry to answer this.

"Well….its a long story. It all began in six year with the extra classes with Professor Dumbledore…."

After an hour and a half he finished telling the story he could see small tears forming in the Professors eyes. "Thank you for telling me your story. You three are free to go."

With that the three teens got up and left the office. "That was a relief" said Ron finally breaking the silence between the teens that were all deep in thought.

"Ya it was but now I'm thinking about who will become head boy and girl. I really do hope I become head girl."

"We all know you will be you're the smartest and most beautiful girl in our year" Hermione blushed at Ron's comment.

"Harry who do you think will become head boy and girl?" asked Hermione. This broke Harry train of thought.

"I really don't know it is anyone's game there are so many possibilities of who it could be." Hermione didn't look to please that Harry didn't say she would be head girl but she let it slip this time seeing how Harry looked like he was going to fall asleep in the middle of the hall. They had just reached the fat lady's portrait and when Ron said, "Shit how are we going to get in none of us knows the password."

"Watch your language young man, but to answer your question I do not need a password at the moment." Replied the fat lady and with that she swung open.

As soon as they got into the common room Mrs. Weasley ran up to them and gave each one of them one of her famous bone crushing hug. She hugged Harry the longest and didn't seem to want to let go.

"Molly let the poor boy breath," said Mr. Weasley seeing that Harry's face was turning purple.

"Oops sorry dear," she said while letting go of Harry. The rest of the Weasley clan came up to them and greeted them. They all made their way over to the couch were Harry took his favourite chair. No one was talking once they were all seated everyone was either too tired or to upset to speak.

Mr Weasley finally said, "We will all be staying here tonight and be heading back to the burrow tomorrow after the memorial," Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked puzzled about what he had just told them.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley but what are you talking about?"

"What haven't you heard Harry." Harry shook his head. "There's a funeral here tomorrow in the same spot where Dumbledore was buried and you, Ron, and Hermione will be giving speeches."

"What?" said Ron, Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Well then if I'm giving a speech I should start writing it," and with that Hermione ran off to the girls dormitory.

"I want everyone off to bed now," said Mrs. Weasley only minutes after Hermion left.

Harry and Ron made their way up to their dorm. It looked exactly the same since the last time they saw it. Ron and Harry both took of their shirts and pants. As usual Ron was the first to jump into bed and a few seconds later Harry was in bed to. "Goodnight Harry," he rolled onto his side and with in minutes was snoring. Harry looked at the ceiling and he too soon fell to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but the next chapter won't be up for a few days seeing how tomorrow is the first day of school, and I have biology, gr 12 math, law and religion as my course and I am better sure I will have homework. I also have to spend some time with the exchange student. Today I also finished writing chapter 5 which has to be my favourite because I finally get to have some fun with Mrs.Weasley. 


	3. memorial part 1

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Harry woke up only 3 hours after falling asleep. It was about 8 or 9 o'clock in the morning. He rolled over and reached for the night table grabbing his glasses and shoved them onto his face. Harry looked over at Ron to see him still sleeping with drool coming out of his mouth. After a few more minutes just watching Ron from his bed Harry got out, and walked over to the washroom. The first thing Harry did when he got in the washroom was he looked into the mirror, it was the first time he had really seen himself in months. He stepped back to examine his body. He noticed his chest had a large bruise on it from where the killing curse hit him and the rest of his body was covered with more cuts and bruises. Walking back over to his bed he threw his clothes back on that where full of dried blood and rips and then made his way to the Great Hall. 

When he walked in he wasn't surprised to see it full, most of them probably couldn't sleep well. As he was examining the room someone noticed that he entered and started to cheer. Then all of the Great Hall was cheering he just waved his hand and went on his way. As Harry started to walkover to the Gryfindor table he saw a bunch of red heads seating at the end of the table looking miserable. He knew that they needed their privacy so he sat at the other end of the table. As he was sitting it then hit him hard today was the memorial for Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin and all the people who have lost their lives would be remembered. This is when his thoughts wondered to his godson who was now just like him an orphan who also lost his parents because of Voldemort, he would never to get to know his parents to hear them say that they loved him or hug him. Without him even knowing Harry was crying. There he was breaking down in the Great Hall, crying really loud his sobs sounded like screams and there he was being unable to control himself. The Weasleys and the rest of the Great Hall were all turning around looking for who was crying, and they all saw the messy black haired boy having a melt down. Mrs. Weasley was wondering why he was sitting by himself but before she could wonder anymore she ran and hugged Harry.

"Its alright Harry let it all out," she whispered into his ear.

Harry had stopped crying now he was wiping his cheeks. He thought Mrs.Weasley would have stopped hugging him but she didn't. Mrs. Weasley and Harry sat there for what felt like an entirety just hugging each other. Mr.Weasley, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Ginny sat there watching Harry and Mrs.Weasley but none of them had moved from their seats when they saw Harry crying. Mr. Weasley thought Ginny would have gone over there and comfort him but she didn't. He knew that she was hiding something from him and Harry and he was determined to find out what it was.

Mr. Weasley looked down at his watch and realized what time it was. He told all the kids to go get dress and then come back here so that they could make their way to the memorial. After he finished telling the kids he went over to Mrs. Weasley and Harry and told them the same thing.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all dressed in robes that had been brought to them by Kreacher and where on their way to the lake with the rest of the Weasleys. When they were looking for a place to sit they found that there were three seats in the front row with their names on it. As they took their seats Harry remembered that he had forgotten to write his speech.

* * *


	4. memorial part 2

**Chapter 4 - memorial part 2**

* * *

He knew he needed to think of something fast before he could start sorting out his thoughts Professor McGonagall began talking. 

"We are gathered here today to remember all those who have lost their lives in the battle. They fought for the greater good and will always have a place in our hearts. Now I will read the names of those who have died….." This was the part Harry really didn't want to hear. He didn't think he could bear to hear all the name of those who died because of him. "Firenze, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin." Harry could barely listen anymore the first 5 names had made him break down into tears. How many more names could he stand before he completely lost his mind. After 6 minutes of Professor McGonagall reading "Lavender Brown" was the last name on the list of those who died. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione both of them had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Professor McGonagall gave everyone a few minutes before she continued.

"We have a couple people here to give a speech." Almost everyone was wondering who the speakers were everyone except for the Weasleys. "I would like to start with Hermione Granger."

Hermione got up and walked to the podium. She cleared her throat and began to talk.

"There are some many things to say about these great people but not enough time….." That's all Harry heard of Hermione's speech before he went back to his own thoughts. Before he knew it Ron's name was called and now he was giving his speech. After a good ten minutes of figuring out what to say Harry's name was called, and all eyes where on him. Harry walked up and took a big gulp before he talked.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to thank every single one of you for your help last night, and I would especially like to thank those who died last night for the greater good and if they were here I would tell them I couldn't have done it without them. I'm glad to say it is finally over but I'm also upset for those families that lost their love ones. Now together we can remember these brave souls who died and begin to rebuild the wizarding world in their memory." He took a deep breathe before he continued with the next part. "Before I finish there are a few people I would especially like to remember and thank. I would like to remember Fred Weasley who was like a brother to me, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, for their help and Severus Snape-" he was cut of by the cowards gasp. "For if it hadn't been for him I would have never defeated Voldemort." And with that he walked away from the podium and back to his seat leaving the crowed wanting more of an explanation.

Professor McGonagall finished the memorial with a few moments of silence. After two minutes everyone started leaving. Harry walked away with Ron and Hermione.

"Mum said we're leaving soon for the burrow and she wants you and Hermione to stay the summer with us," said Ron.

"That sounds great" said Harry and Hermione in unison. Harry thought about all the time he could spend with Ginny if she took him back.

For the rest of the day nothing really happened. Ron, Hermione and Harry spent the day in the common room talking about random stuff and waiting to leave for the burrow. At 5:30 that evening Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley came through the fat lady's portrait. "Come on you three were going to go to Hogsmeade and disapparating from there. Everyone is already waiting for us there."

When they reached Hogsmeade they saw the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them. "Now everyone can apparate themselves except for Ginny so Harry if you could side apparate her we will be off," said Mr.Weasley.

Harry smiled at Ginny. She had no expression face so he couldn't tell if she was happy or not. But there was no time to think about that now. He grabbed her hand and with a pop they were gone.

* * *


	5. Mrs Weasleys rage

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Everyone had just returned to the burrow and they all went straight into the living room and sat down everyone except for Mrs. Weasley who went into the kitchen. Harry looked around the room everyone was in their own conversations. Mrs. Weasley just came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with butterbeers and biscuits on it. Harry was the first one to grab a butterbeer and a biscuit. Everyone else soon followed in suit. After Ron finished he announced he was going to bed and a few minutes later Hermione said she was going to bed too. As if he and Ginny were on the same brain wave they both thought that this was very suspicious. It was hours later and only Harry and Mr. Weasley were still up. Harry was busy talking to Mr. Weasley when he realized what time it was.

"Well Mr. Weasley it's getting late so I'm heading to bed now."

"Ok, goodnight Harry."

Harry made his way to Ron's bedroom, when he opened the door he was shocked at the site in front of him. It was Ron and Hermione passed out on Ron's bed and Ron was half naked.

Ok looks like I won't be sleeping here tonight. Great where am I going to sleep I can't sleep on the couch since Mr. Weasley is still down there. Wait I'll go sleep in Ginny's room he thought.

He reached Ginny's door and knocked. He heard a faint "come in."

He opened the door and saw Ginny lying on her bed. "Harry what are you doing here?' asked Ginny when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Umm… do you mind if I sleep here tonight seeing how Hermione is in mine and Ron's room?"

"Sure uh you can sleep in Hermione's bed." Great is this ever going to be awkward Ginny thought.

"Thanks." His heart was speeding up. Yes I'm going to be sleeping in the same room as Ginny whoot. He walked over to Hermione's bed and got under the covers.

"Harry aren't you going to get into your pajamas?" asked Ginny.

"Oh ya almost forgot." Of course he forgotten his mind was thinking about more important stuff than getting into his pajamas. He got out of bed pulled off his shirt revealing a toned body. Ginny couldn't help but stare at his 6 pack. Harry then proceeded to take his pants off.

He stood now only in his boxers. Man is he ever good looking shit get these thoughts out of your head Ginny.

"Well goodnight Gin," he said while crawling back into bed. Well I think that went well he thought.

20 minutes later Harry was fast asleep but Ginny was still awake watching him.

The next morning Harry got up early around 8 o'clock. He looked around the room to see that Ginny wasn't there. He grabbed his pants threw them on and then grabbed a shirt and left the room. Harry was walking down the stairs and was trying to maneuver putting on a shirt wasn't going so well. He was half way down the stairs and his shirt was covering his eyes when he tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs rolling into the kitchen.

"How nice of you to drop in on us Harry," laughed Ron.

"Harry dear are you alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ummm ya I'm alright." He replied as he was pulling himself up. Harry looked to see everyone was there and all their eyes were focused on Harry.

"What do I have something on my face?" he asked touching his face to make sure. Nope nothing there he thought. Nobody was answering him. Then a breeze from the window hit him causing him to shiver. He looked down to see he was shirtless and his pants were at his ankles.

"Oh bloody hell." He turned crimson red. Harry pulled his pants up as fast as he could and then put his shirt on. When his head popped out of his shirt he could see everyone falling out of their chairs laughing. He pulled himself a chair and sat down. He was now looking down not wanting to look at anyone.

"Are you guys done laughing at me now?" he asked.

"Oh sorry dear," said Mrs. Weasley wiping a tear from her eye and getting back onto her chair.

"Its ok Mrs. Weasley I enjoy seeing you laugh again I mean I like seeing all of you laughing again." He was scanning the room all of them were red in the face, his eyes rested on Ginny. He loved her laugh and was glad she was laughing again, even if it was at him.

Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of him on the plate there was bacon, eggs and a piece of toast. He started shoving the food in his mouth. Ginny was watching him. He even looks good when he's shoving his face. As soon as she finished her thought she heard Harry choking. His face was turning from red to purple. Mrs. Weasley did a spell to stop him from choking. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley"

"Harry you should really chew before you shallow."

"Yes Mrs.Weasley, anyways." He changed his attention to Ron and Hermione. "So can I ask why Ron you were half naked in a bed with Hermione last night?" Both Ron and Hermione choked on their food.

"What!?!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Ginny took this as her queue to get out of the kitchen. Suckers she thought. Harry was stupid enough to stay in the kitchen and had to listen to her screaming. He could only make out a few words like scarlet woman, babies and discipline.

Upstairs Ginny was sitting on her bed laughing. She could hear her mom yelling and she could just picture Ron and Hermione faces. She could also see her brother being red from head to toe. Then she wondered if Harry was smart enough to get out of there probably not, again this is Harry were talking about.

Downstairs Mrs. Weasley had settled down a bit and she now turned her attention to Harry. "Harry dear can I ask were you slept last night?"

He really didn't want to answer her "Ummm… I slept in Ginny's…." He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"YOU WHAT!!" Now it was Ron and Hermione's time to laugh.

She was yelling at him for what seemed hours but really had been only minutes. He needed to get out of there, he had to come up with something fast. "Mrs. Weasley I have to go and see Teddy and Mrs. Tonks" and with that he jumped out of his chair. Mrs. Weasley clamed down for a second and said, "ok". Then she turned on her heels and left the kitchen heading up the stairs to Ginny's room. As he headed outside he could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at Ginny. He felt sorry for her, but turned his thoughts to going to visit his godson. With a pop he was gone.

Upstairs Ginny was getting an earful from her mom. Damn that Harry how stupid can he get. As her mom yelled at her Ginny was thinking of a plan to get Harry back.

* * *


	6. Teddy

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Crack! Harry apparted right in front of Mrs. Tonks gate. He slowly opened the gate and made his way up to the door. As soon as his fist hit the the door it flew open revealing Mrs. Tonks. Her appearance looked ragged her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes.

"Harry I thought you would never get here," said Mrs. Tonks. He smiled at her. "Well come in."

He made his way into the house. "Harry make yourself comfortable in the living room while I go and get Teddy." He nodded and then went into the living room. Harry heard crying as Mrs. Tonks came back into the living room with the baby. Harry set his eyes on his godson for the first time, Teddy had bubble gum coloured hair just like his mom. His shape of his eyes and colour were like his dads, and his face was a mixture between both his parents. Seeing how much Teddy look liked his parents made him want to cry again but he couldn't he needed to be strong.

"Harry do you want to hold him?"

He nodded his head as Mrs. Tonks passed him Teddy. It felt so awkward to hold a baby.

"Look Harry I need to be honest with you, and I will understand if your mad with me."

"Okay what is it?" asked Harry.

"I can't look after Teddy. I just can't every time I look at him I see Nymphadora and I can't handle it anymore…." Harry interrupted her. "What are you trying to say Mrs. Tonks?"

"I know you're the godfather of Teddy and I want you to look after him."

Harry was shocked and appalled at what he just heard how could she abandon her grandson.

"How can you do this to him," he yelled, Harry had official lost his cool.

"Look I don't want to but I have to. All his stuff is packed already. So I'll just go and grab it."

"NO I'll get it" He got up and left the room with Teddy in his arms. He opened all the doors, looking for Teddy's room as frustration was building up. Finally he found Teddy's room. Harry looked around quick and saw it was decorated with little wolfs. In the corner there was Teddy's stuff all packed up. Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it at the luggage to make it levitate. Then he stormed down the stairs with the luggage following him. He opened the door with his wand then aimed it at then luggage it zoomed out the door and out of sight. Harry poked his head back into the living room. "Your more like your sister than I thought. What would Tonks think about you?" He screamed and with that ran out of the house slamming the door behind him. Teddy started screaming. "Sssh Teddy." He rocked him back and forth. Once Teddy settled down, Harry disapparated.

Crack! Harry and Teddy appeared at the fence of the Burrow. Harry made his way back to the house with Teddy falling asleep in his arms. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. As he entered he saw Mrs. Weasley serving food to Ron, while Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation and Charlie, George and Percy were debating about who knows what.

"Harry dear what do you got there?" asked Mrs. Weasley when she noticed he was there holding a blue bundle. Everyone was looking at Harry and were wondering the same thing.

"Oh uh it's my godson." He walked over to the table and sat next to Ron.

"Can I hold him Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I would say yes but he just fell asleep."

Ginny couldn't believe how good he was with Teddy. She sat there mesmerized by him. She wanted to stare at him longer but she remembered that she was pissed off at him and also Mrs. Weasley started to question him.

"Harry might I ask why you have Teddy and not Andromeda?"

"Well, Mrs. Tonks didn't want him, so I took him, though I know nothing about babies. I going to be the best godfather and substitute father I can be to Teddy." He said this with a smile.

"Harry I think you're going to be a great father." Harry was expecting Mrs. Weasley to say this but instead it was Ginny.

"Thanks Gin." She gave him a small smile before looking down at her food and began to eat again. Why do I put myself through this, do I like torturing myself or something she thought.

"Mrs. Weasley I was wondering if you could watch Teddy for me tomorrow while I go get everything Teddy needs." Harry also had other things he wanted to do tomorrow, but that was his secret.

"Sure Harry I'll watch him tomorrow, also I think you should bring Ron and Hermione with you."

"Ya that's a great idea and thank you." Hermione and Ron were the prefect people to help him with his plan.

Teddy began to cry, and it wasn't a normal cry either it was more like a screech. Harry immediately got up from the table and began rocking Teddy in his arms.

"Could one of you please get one of his bottles out of his bag" said Harry. He couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth; it was like his paternal instincts took over. Harry rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room with the screaming baby. A few minutes later the door brusted open revealing Ginny with a bottle.

"Here you go Harry." She handed him the bottle. He took the bottle and sat on the couch. He looked at the bottle and then looked at Teddy. He had no idea what to do next. So much for paternal instincts and how do you feed a baby, he thought. Again it was like Ginny could read thoughts.

"Here Harry hand him over and the bottle too." He handed her the bottle and a screaming Teddy. It was now Harry' turn to be mesmerized by how good she was with Teddy. She would make a wonderful mother one day.

"Harry can you please stop looking at me like a baboon." Though she thought he did look cute but she wouldn't let him know.

After they finished feeding Teddy the rest of the Weasley clan came in. The rest of the afternoon and evening was uneventful, all the girls did was go crazy over Teddy and the boys just talked. At 8 o'clock Harry announced he was going to bed. He walked over to Ginny grabbed Teddy from her and then left for Percy's old room that Mrs.Wealsey let him have since she thought he could use the privacy for Teddy. Harry placed Teddy on the bed before he pulled his shirt and pants off. He put his pajama pants on and crawled into bed with Teddy. He pulled the covers over him and Teddy. Harry kissed Teddy's head and whispered "I will always be here for you Teddy." With that he dozed off into sleep excited about his little plan tomorrow.

Little did Harry know that Ginny was watching him from the door. He looked so cute holding Teddy in his strong arms. As she saw him doze off she said "goodnight," and left.

* * *


	7. Plans part 1

**Chapter 7**

Harry hadn't had the best sleep last night with Teddy constantly waking him up but that still didn't stop him from waking up at the crack of dawn. He was so excited about his plan he was going to put into motion today. Harry looked over to see Teddy eyes were wide open looking at him.

"Hey little guy lets get you something to eat." He picked up Teddy and left for the kitchen.

He was in the kitchen juggling Teddy in one arm, while making a bottle in the with the other hand.

"Harry what are you doing up so early?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Well I couldn't sleep and Teddy was hungry."

"Here pass him here." Mrs.Weasley took him out of his hands without getting an answer. Once the bottle was done he passed it over to her.

"So Harry if I might ask what else are, you planning on doing today besides getting the things Teddy needs."

"Err…I was going to get something for Ginny. I sort of have this plan to win her back."

"That sounds nice." Was all Mrs.Weasley said, Harry didn't know if Ginny had told her parents about their relationship or not but by Mrs.Weasley reaction he guessed she did.

Harry nodded. He went and started to make breakfast for all the Weasleys and Hermione.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"I'm making breakfast and don't you dare object Mrs. Weasley. It's the least I can do for you letting me and Teddy stay here, plus you're feeding Teddy."

* * *

An hour later the kitchen was full of the smell of bacon, sausage and blueberry pancakes. Ginny was sound asleep when she smelt the bacon and jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She took a seat and waited to be served. 

"Man Gin I guess you're more like Ron than I thought," said Harry refering to that only food could wake Ron up, before placing a plate in front of her.

"Oh shut up Harry," snapped Ginny.

"Did I just here my name?" asked Ron as he walked into the kitchen with Hermione.

"No I think your losing your mind Ron," said Ginny. She was still upset with Harry's remark a few seconds ago. Ron and Hermione sat down in front of two plates Harry just put down. Harry walked over and grabbed two more plates for him and Mrs. Weasley. After he set them down, he then proceeded to grabbed Teddy and put him in the old highchair Mr. Weasley conjured up late last night. They all had just started eating when Ginny and Ron both said the same thing.

"Mom this is your best cooking ever." Hermione nodded in agreement to this comment.

"Actually I didn't make it, Harry did," replied Mrs. Weasley. All three of their mouths flew open causing Harry to blush.

"Wow Harry I never knew you could cook so good." Was all Ginny said before stuffing her face again, causing Harry to blush more.

"You know Gin I still think your more like Ron than you think." This comment caused Ginny to go bright red.

"Oh just shut up Harry."

"Hey what's wrong with being like me?" asked Ron.

"Nothing Ron just go back to eating," replied Hermione.

The rest of the breakfast was quiet Ginny just glared at Harry while stuffing her face. Harry was the first to finish followed closely by Ginny who seemed to satisfy her hunger.

"Hermione, Ron can you hurry up I want to get going."

"Blimey Harry hold your horses," spat out Ron who just finished his third helping. After Ron had finished his fourth helping he and Hermione ran up stairs to get ready and were downstairs within minutes.

"Great now that you're finished lets get going." Harry was getting more impatient by the minute. He walked over to the fireplace grabbed a hand full of floo powder; he turned his head around to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Thanks for watching Teddy for me." Then threw the powder into the fireplace and yelled Leaky Cauldron. He flew out of the fireplace landing straight on his face. Before he could get up Ron flew out of the fireplace and landed on top of him, followed closely by Hermione who landed on her feet. When she looked at them she started to laugh at Ron and Harry who where in a compromising position.

"You guys really need to learn how to floo," said Hermione.

"It's not my fault, its Harrys I would have landed on my feet if it wasn't for him," argued Ron.

"Sure you would have."

"I would have."

Harry was getting the feeling that they were going to start a full scale war and man was he right in seconds Ron and Hermione were having a full out battle.

"Can you guys stop acting like an old married couple please," said Harry while brushing himself off.

Ron and Hermione both stopped at once and muttered "Sorry."

Harry looked around to see his surroundings Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed much; Tom was still manning his post.

"Hi Tom," said Hermione as they walked towards him.

"Hi there." He looked to Hermione's left to see Harry "Harry Potter what can I get for you?" he asked.

"Oh nothing we're just passing through," replied Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the backroom. Hermione whipped out her wand and touched the stones. The wall opened up. The three friends stepped out and into diagon ally. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "The first thing we need to do is go to Gringotts so I can grab some money, then get Teddy his stuff, then a broom and an owl for me. I also need your help with something Hermione."

"And what would that be Harry?" she asked.

"I need to get a ring," he replied.

"Why would you need a ring?" asked Ron.

"Well I know me and Ginny aren't back together, well at least not yet but I have a plan to get her back. And when she takes me back I'm going to propose to her."

"Aww that's so sweet Harry." Hermione ran and hugged him.

"Well now that's settled lets go to Gringotts."

When they got to Gringotts the goblin took Harry and his friends to his family vault he acquired when he turned 17. But Harry first decided that he would go to his own vault before he went to his families vault. When the trio walked into his vault, there was a big pile of money in the middle of the room, he walked over to the pile and grabbed as much money that would fit into his robes. "Grab as much as you want," he told them.

"Oh Harry we can't take your money," replied Hermione

"Ya mate she's right," said Ron.

"Guys this money is as much as mine as it is yours, you've been with me during the good times and the bad times. So please take some." They both barely nodded and grabbed two handfuls.

"Good now that this is settled lets go to the Potter vault." And with in minutes they arrived at the Potter vault. The goblin ran his long finger against the door. All the locks began to unlock and soon the door opened. Slowly Harry followed by Ron and Hermione walked into the vault. All three of them gasped at the sight on front of them. There was more than triple the amount of money he had in his vault, there was also tons of family heirlooms, and a whole wall full of books.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," whispered Ron.

Harry and Hermione just nodded.

"Well let's look around," said Harry, and with that they all separated.

Harry's eyes were drawn to a big self on the wall that seemed to sparkle in the light. He walked over to the self and got a good look at what was there. He was breathless. The self contained tons of jewelry from necklaces to ring, to watches. As he was scanning the self his eye was caught by one particular ring. This ring had one big diamond in the middle and four small green emeralds next to it. It was perfect for Ginny he thought. He opened the case and took it out. "Hermione can you come here for a minute?" he asked. Hermione put down the book she was holding and came over to Harry.

"What is it Harry," said Hermione.

"Do you think Ginny would like this?" He handed her the ring.

"Oh Harry she would love this. Hey what's this?" She looked inside and saw little engravement "J.P loves L.E forever," she said. "It looks like this was your moms ring Harry." He nodded, and took the ring back and put it in his pocket.

"You guys ready to leave." They both nodded.

"Harry do you mind if I take a couple of books with me?" asked Hermione, He nodded and she took off to go get the books she was holding earlier.

"Hey mate I need to ask you something," said Ron. He looks slightly nerves.

"What is it Ron."

"Do you think me and you could come back here another time?" asked Ron.

"Why?"

"Because I was wondering if I could take a ring."

"Why do you need a ring?"

"Because I want to purpose to Hermione at Christmas."

"Ok fine."

"Thanks." Harry noticed that Rons face was red.

"Ok let's go now."

Five minutes later they were walking out of Gingotts.

"Where are we going now Harry?" asked Harry.

"We are going to go get Teddy's stuff, but I need to drop this ring off first to get engraved."

"Wait you're getting it engraved you never told me," said Hermione.

"I just thought about it now," he replied.

Half an hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were shopping for Teddy. So far they have gotten hin a new crib, changing table, dressers, and tons of stuff animals and clothes. Ron assisted on them getting Teddy a Chudly Cannon shirt, which of course Harry was reluctant to do. By the time they were finished getting everything they needed they went back to the ring shop and got the ring.

"Well we should get back," said Ron.

"You guys go back I'll be there in a few minutes I need to talk to Kreacher."

"Ok." They responded and with a crack they were gone. Two seconds later Harry was gone to.

"Kreacher!" yelled Harry when he entered Grimmeauld place.

"Yes master," said Kreacher bowing low.

"I need you to make a romantic dinner for me and Ginny just outside the burrow and make sure no one sees you."

"Yes master." Was his reply before he went back into the kitchen.

With a crack Harry was gone again and apparated at the burrow. He walked into the kitchen his hands still full with Teddys stuff. He laid them on the floor he so badly wanted to collapse on a chair but he couldn't he needed everything to be perfect. First he made sure he had the ring was in his pocket then went to the bathroom and made sure he looked presentable. He finally was able to collapse in a chair and waited for kreacher to appear to tell him it was okay to go with his plan. 30 minutes later a crack brought Harry out of his daze.

"Master everything is ready for you."

"Great." He jumped out of his chair and ran to Ginny's room. Everything was ready for his plan.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long I just been drowning in all my homework and final projects that all the teachers have seemed to have due the last day of school before christmas holidays. And also sorry if this isn't the best chapter I had major writers block and could barely get anything to work with me but I swear the next chaper is better. 


	8. Plans part 2

A/N: Ok so by an accident I kinda but in a different chapter but I fixed it now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

He knocked on her door rapidly "come in" he heard. He opened the door as fast as it would allow him.

"Hey Gin can we go outside and -er talk?"

"Sure Harry."

She got up and followed him out of her room.

While walking outside the silence was unbearable. To her it seemed as though he was did in thought, so she decided to break it.

"So are we going to talk or not Harry."

"Yes we are…almost there," he muttered absentmindedly.

"What do you mean we're almost there?"

"You'll see," he muttered once again.

A few seconds later Ginny could see little dim lights in the distance. Harry grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her towards the light. When they got there Ginny felt all the air leave her chest. In front of her there was a small table set for two with a red dining cloth. In the center of the table she saw vase full of red roses with two candles that gave of the scent of lavender on either side of it. There was also two plates filled with servings of all of Ginny's favourite food. Around the table there were fireflies. She now began to get nervous.

Harry lead her over to a chair pulled it out for her and waited until she was seated and pushed it back in he then proceeded over to his own chair.

"Wow Harry this is really beautiful," commented Ginny on the scene before her.

Harry simply nodded, she could see from where she was sitting that he was sweating, nervously Ginny picked up her fork and began to eat.

Oh god this is going to be much harder than I expected thought Harry, just look at how beautiful she looks. He took a deep breath and thought oh well it's now or never.

"Uh ginny," he said this while turning the ring box in his pocket.

"Yes Harry." She put her fork down and gave her undying attention to Harry.

"Well you know how we said we finish talking back at school well er I like to do that now if you don't mind." She gave a small nod.

"Ok" he took another deep breath. "I never got your answer when we were at the school and I like to know it now before I do anything else. So let me ask you again." He paused, "Ginny will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I can't" she barely spoke those two words but she did and Harry heard them. He dropped the ring box back in his pocket.

"What do you mean you can't?" he yelled. His world seemed to come crashing around him as his heart felt as though it was just ripped into a million pieces.

Ginny wasn't surprised by his actions she knew he wouldn't handle it well.

"I have a boyfriend Harry," she whispered.

"Who is he?"

"I'm not telling you."

"So you've gotten over me then."

Of course she hadn't gotten over him but she wasn't going to come running back to him because it now suited him. She made a decision when he left that she was going to move on and in a small way she had succeeded. She had loved him with all her heart; well actually she still did love him but if he wanted her he was going to have to show how much he wanted her. She nodded her head slowly. It must have been the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life but somehow she managed to do it.

"Fine I get it. See you Gin." He jumped out of his chair and began running back to the burrow. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He needed to get out of here and forget about Ginny.

Back at the table Ginny, realized how much she hurt him and that she made a huge mistake by saying telling him. She needed to explain the situation to him and apologize before it was too late. She got up and too began to run after Harry to the burrow. When she arrived at the burrow she saw Harry carrying a sleepy Teddy in one arm and a couple of duffle bags in the other. Ginny set her eyes on his face she could see the tears leaving his eyes.

"Harry listen I'm sorry I ….." she was cut off by him.

"No you listen Ginny, save your sorry excuse for breaking my heart. I don't really care anymore, I don't care who you're dating or anything else so just leave me alone." He pushed past her and started through the door.

Now tears were falling from Ginny's eyes. How could he say that to her. She pulled herself together long enough to ask him one last question "Where are you going Harry?"

He glared at her and said, "Somewhere I can forget you ever existed." He looked at her one more time and with a crack he was gone. He had just walked out of her life again but for this time for good. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Ginny crumpled to the floor and cried like never before.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been three weeks since she heard from or seen Harry. During these three weeks her life had been truly uneventful. Ginny wouldn't come out of her room, all she did was sulk, and cry. She was ignoring everyone who came to her room even Hermione had moved out of her room because she was so depressed. She even went as far as ignoring her boyfriend's letters.

Ginny had been up for most of the night looking at pictures of her and Harry. There was some of them hugging each other and there was one that she cherished most it was the one from the Gryffindor common room where Harry had first kissed her. Staring at photo Harry and photo Ginny it made her cry she was never going to be in his arms again or even get to feel his lips against hers all because she made a stupid mistake. She looked at the clock it said 3 o'clock then she looked back down at the picture her eyes slowly started to close and soon was asleep with the picture drawn to her chest.

* * *

Yes to say the last three weeks of Harry's life sucked was an understatement because the fact is the last 17 years of his life have been hell. But all the pain from the past 17 years couldn't match up to the pain he felt for the past three weeks. Though Harry's life had started to get a little better in the last week even if it didn't feel like it to him. Today Harry had a lunch date with Cho Chang. She had owled him a week ago asking him out for lunch and he accepted. But before that Harry's life source had been Teddy if it hadn't been for Teddy who knows if Harry would still be here. 

At the moment Harry was deep in sleep dreaming about what happened with Ginny. Harry was tossing and turning. He woke up a few minutes later hoping it had been only a dream but then it sunk in it hadn't been. Dread filled him again. He vanquished Voldermort and yet he still wasn't allowed to be happy. The one thing he wanted he now couldn't have. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

Harry looked over at the clock to see it read 6 am. He grunted, while dragging himself out of the bed. He walked over to Teddy's crib. Teddy was staying in Harry's room in till Harry could finish making one of the old bedrooms into a nursery. Harry looked at Teddy and saw he was still fast asleep so he went to take a shower before Teddy got up.

After an half of an hour of the warm water hitting his skin washing away all his worries he got out. When he returned the little boy was still asleep. Why does he always sleep when I'm up why can't he sleep when I'm sleeping. Oh well better wake him up. "Teddy time to get up buddy." The turquoise haired boy slowly opened his eyes and stared at Harry before swatting his hand at him. Even at a few months old Harry knew he was in for a lot of work.

"Good morning to you too Teddy." He said as he picked him up. "Why don't we go get you something to eat maybe that will help your cranky mood."

* * *

Ginny woke up 6 hours later; she got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen for the first time in three weeks. As she entered the kitchen she noticed her mom wasn't standing over the stove like usual. Ginny continued to look around the kitchen hoping her mom would pop up but she didn't. She sat in a chair and that's when she noticed a note lying on the table. 

_Dear kids,_

_Went out to diagon alley for the morning should be back around lunch time. And don't worry Ron I didn't forget about breakfast, it's in that muggle refrigerator your father bought._

_Love Mom _

Whew for a second there I thought I was going to strave.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it. Her jaw dropped there was absolutely no food left.

"RON!" she screamed.

10 seconds later Ron was pushed into the kitchen followed by Hermione.

"……what……Ginny?" he stuttered.

"You ate all the bloody food that's what." Her face was now the same colour as her hair.

"Oh." Was all he managed.

Right before his eyes there was a wand pointed at him.

"Come on Gin be rational."

Now she really lost it he used the nickname that only Harry was allow to call her. She shot her infamous bat boogey hex at him, and ran out of the kitchen crying.

"Good job Ron she final comes out of her room and you do this to her," said Hermione, but Ron didn't seem to hear her since he was preoccupied screaming from the bats coming out of his nose.

So far Ginny's morning wasn't going well.

* * *

Harry and Teddy were now dressed and ready to floo to diagon alley to meet Mrs.Weasley for 11 o'clock. Harry grabbed floo powder with one hand while balancing Teddy with the other. He threw the powder into the fireplace and yelled diagon alley. 

In seconds Harry and Teddy flew out of the fireplace at leaky cauldron but luckily for Harry they didn't fall over. After wiping the soot of both his cloths and Teddy's he proceeded to the back of the store where he whipped out his wand and touched the bricks causing the bricks to spilt open revealing diagon alley.

"Welcome to diagon alley little man."

Harry walked out of the doorway and into the alley. Harry was remembering where Mrs. Weasley told him to meet her. _Flourish and Blots_ flashed through his mind.

3 minutes later Harry and Teddy walked into the store.

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley as she rushed over to him before engluphing him into a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry you look so thin and so does Teddy are you sure your eating?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley me and Teddy have been eating a lot."

"Well how have you been holding up the last three weeks?"

"As best as you could suspect when your in a situation like me."

She nodded, and was silent for a second like she was having a inner battle inside her mind.

"Harry I want you to come to dinner tonight."

Harry thought about weighting out the positives and negatives about going to dinner. He didn't to say no to the person who has been like his mom and is also watching Teddy, he would be able see Ron and Hermione again, but unfortunately he would have to see Ginny too.

"I would love to come to dinner tonight, but do you mind if I bring someone with me?"

"No problem Harry the more the merrier."

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that he was going to be late for lunch.

"Well I better get going Mrs. Weasley take good care of Teddy. And with that he ran out of the shop and back to the leaky cauldron.

"Guess its time to go back to the Burrow Teddy." The little boy just looked at her.

She walked out into diagon alley and disapparated. She reappeared back at the burrow door. As soon as she entered into the house Teddy started screaming. He must be getting hungry she thought.

"Its ok Teddy don't cry."

* * *

Ginny was in her room once again staring at the picture of her and Harry when she heard crying. She jumped out of her bed. Was Harry here did he come back to let her explain. She felt her heart speed up at just the possibility that he could be here. She ran out of her room and down the stairs she brusted into the living room and shouted "Harry." She looked around and noticed he wasn't there only his mom and Teddy. 

"Oh…..hi mom." She muttered. Why did she have to get her hopes up.

"Hello dear." Ginny sat down on the couch and put her hands on her head.

"Oh Ginny don't be down, Harrys coming to supper tonight."

Her head shot up. "He is." Mrs. Weasley just nodded.

"Now be a dear and watch Teddy for me while I go make supper." Mrs. Weasley passed him to Ginny.

"Hey Ted," she said with a smile.

Ginny's day was starting to turn around.

* * *

Harry rushed back into the door at the leaky cauldron. It was about 11:45 am. He looked around the room he spotted black hair over in a booth and rushed over there. 

"Sorry I'm late Cho I had to drop Teddy off."

"Oh its no problem Harry," she said with a sweet smile.

Harry and Cho talked for an hour talking about all the things that had happen the past year. The Cho brought up a question that made him think.

"Harry what are you going to do with Teddy when you go back?"

"I really hadn't thought about that?" he said honestly.

She nodded.

"Oh ya..err…Cho would you like to come to the Burrow to dinner tonight?"

"Sure Harry."

"Great."

They continued to talk until it was 4 o'clock.

"Well Cho we better get going."

She nodded.

They walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the burrow.

* * *

At the burrow Ginny was spending her afternoon with Teddy. At 2:45 Ginny thought she should start getting ready for when Harry comes. Ginny spent almost an hour sorting through her clothes trying to find one to make Harry want to stare at her all night long. When she found the perfect one it was a sexy black it was neither to short or did it show to much it had the perfect amount of both. After she was changed she proceeded back downstairs to play to play with Teddy until Harry arrived. 

Teddy was changed his hair to match Ginny's and then started pulling on her hair and putting in mouth.

"Oh Teddy don't do that hair is ucky for your mouth."

Just as she started to pull his hands away she heard someone fall out of the fireplace.

She got up with Teddy in her arms and went to the fireplace. As she entered the sitting room she noticed Harry dusting off his clothes. What she didn't notice was Cho standing in the corner of the room.

"Da da da." Cried Teddy, turning his eyes from there original colour to green.

Harry looked up to see Teddy with Ginny's red hair and his green eyes. It through him off for a second at seeing how his and Ginny's kids could look like. He then saw Ginny holding Teddy.

"Hey little man." He came and took him from Ginny's arms. "Ginny," he said coldly. It was so hard for him to be cold to her when she was so beautiful. Now he was examining what she was wearing and thinking about how much he wanted to snog her senseless right here. He was snapped out of his trance by "Aw Harry is that Teddy?"

Harry nodded while keeping his eyes on Ginny.

Ginnys mouth fell open. What the hell is she doing her better yet why the hell is she with Harry.

She was just about to say something when Mrs.Weasley bursted through the door.

"Harry you made it," she said pulling him into hug. "Ron and Hermione will be here in a minute they are just denoming the garden."

"Ok."

"Oh who do we have here?"

"Err…this is Cho Chang." He muttered he didn't want to look at Ginny's face he knew she would be mad with him for bringing his ex but why should she care she broke up with him.

"Nice to meet you Cho," she said with a smile.

"Like wise."

"Well come on you lot it time to eat."

She pushed the three teenagers and the baby into the kitchen. After she made sure they were sitting she opened the back door and shouted. "Ron, Hermione suppers ready!"

Two seconds later Ron rushed into the kitchen took his seat next to Harry. Hermione came in a few seconds later, she took her seat next to Ginny.

"Can we eat now?" asked Ron rather impatiently.

"Not until you say hi to our guest."

"Why do I have to say hi to Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'm not talking about Harry."

"Then who?" He looked around the table and saw her.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

"I brought her," said Harry.

"Why the hell did you do that are you an idiot or do you don't care about my sister's feelings!" he yelled, slamming his first on the table causing Teddy to scream and Ginny to exit the kitchen unnoticed. Harry started to get up to get Teddy, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"No Harry I'll get him you need to sort this out."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the fuming red-head.

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked Harry.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't"

"Then let me explain it to you. Here Ginny's spent the last three weeks doing nothing but sulk over you while you're out living it up with Cho. Do you know today was the first time she has come out of her room she's done nothing cry over you. And now you have to bring her here." Glaring at Cho. "and make Ginny feel like dirt again."

"Well that's not my fault she is the one who turned me down," he mumbled.

"Your blaming her for this are you bloody crazy Harry." Ron screamed. "What did you expect her to wait for you when you were gone. She cared for you but you had to go break her heart. Maybe if you listened to her she would have told you that she was planning on dumping this guy for you but you didn't give her a chance." With that he stopped and left the kitchen.

"Harry I'm sorry for my son's behavior." Mrs.Weasley said while trying to calm down Teddy.

"Don't be he's right," he mumbled again looking down at the table. He was now having feelings of regret. The table was silent for a few more minutes pushed his chair back and got up.

"It was a mistake to come here," he said. He walked to the high chair where a now quiet Teddy sat, and picked him up. "Mrs.Weasley could you please tell Ginny I'm truly sorry about everything. Thank you for having me over to Mrs.Weasley and also sorry about the way it turned out. Bye Hermione." He turned to Cho. "You coming?" She nodded and walked over to Harry.

The three of them walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to leaky cauldron.

Brushing the soot of his clothes and Teddy's he focused his attention on Cho.

"I'm sorry about what happened at dinner Cho,' he said.

"It's ok Harry I was just glad I got to spend sometime with you and also getting to spend time with Teddy." She replied running a hand throw Teddy's hair. Teddy didn't like her touching him so he hit her hand away.

Harry nodded. Teddy started to yawn.

"Well it looks like Teddy is getting tired so I'll see you later Cho."

He turned back towards the fire.

"Hey Harry maybe you like to do this again sometime again."

"I don't know Cho I'm really busy with Teddy and I really needed to get my life sorted out but I'll think about it."

Cho did not seem to take that answer but put on one of the best smiles and answered "Ok Harry I'll give you all the time you need."

He merely nodded and shouted Grimmeauld place and was gone.

* * *

She was in her room wiping the tears from her eyes, when someone knocked on her door "come in" she mumbled. 

"Hey Ginny don't be down he's a git."

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione.

"Sorry."

"Ron your wrong I'm the git not him. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I turned him down but I did try to explain to him I needed to break it off with the guy first but he wouldn't even give me the chance." She sighed. "I hate him how could he do that how could he bring that slut here when I'm the one that loves him not her. How the hell did I screw up so badly."

The rest of the night Ron and Hermione comforted Ginny the best they could but no one could replace her breaking heart and the mistakes she's made.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been really busy but I promise I'll have the next chapter up sooner. 


End file.
